


Lamprey

by MissMartine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMartine/pseuds/MissMartine
Summary: Cuddling is a whole new adventure for them. A demisexual vignette.





	Lamprey

When they first start sleeping in the same bed, Mulder is like a lamprey, suctioned to her body every night. One arm wrapped around her waist, hand tucked firmly under her, chest to breast or chest to back or breast to side. The other arm beneath her neck, his chin on top of her head if she faces him, his face against her neck if they spoon. His legs entwine endlessly with hers. There is nowhere she cannot feel him, his voice quiet in her ear, his kisses on her shoulders, his fingers curling around her hip or her breast or her own hand. His feet warming hers. Whenever she shifts he is attuned to her, adjusting his body to be as close as humanly possible to hers at all times. His heart beats into her skin. His heat makes her break a sweat. His breath aligns with hers, or hers with his, she can’t always be sure which. But, she can always be sure that he’ll be pressed fully against her while they sleep, as though he absorbs some vital nutrient through their level of physical closeness. It’s overwhelming enough to drive anyone a little bit crazy.

She loves it.

If he is that attuned to something inside her, Scully knows that it is to her equal and corresponding need for his closeness. The core in her, that he reaches for with his embrace, is reaching back to him, a kind of chemical or psychological osmosis. She’s never slept so well in her life. And though he now claims her as his, and expresses this claim with every millimeter of touch he can muster, her body and her life have never felt so fully her own. Every night, they fall back into bed together and drift off, smiling, anchored to each other like some parabiotic creatures of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know lampreys are parasitic rather than parabiotic, shhh.


End file.
